If She Would Have Been Faithful
by Rebecky-mo
Summary: Quick songfic (YAOI) Sonic catches Sally cheating on him, but he finds someone new he cares for...


A quick little songfic that came into my head when listening to this song...yes, its SHONEN-AI, but fluffy stuff, no lemon (for once ^^;;)   
  
These characters dun belong to me, they're Sega's, and the song is by Chicago :P   
  
** are the song lyrics   
_italic_ is the flashbacks   
  
=======================================================================   
  
**If She Would Have Been Faithful** by Rebecky_mo   
  
A familiar blue hedgehog stumbled slowly out of a burrow in the side of the hill, and sat down at the edge, watching the sun rise up over that ocean...a breath-taking sight as the blue of the sea and the red, gold, and violet clouds framed the brilliant light of the sun. A new day, the first truly happy morning he'd had since he and Sally broke up...he sat there in silence, for once not moving or fidgeting, showing the intensity of his thoughts   
  
**I was thinking about her   
Visiting the past   
Reconstructing details with old photographs   
Studying the faces   
With an objective point of view**   
  
He smiled at the memory of Sally and Geoffrey's faces when he came into the room...now that he thought about it, he would've laughed had it been any one else.   
  
**Suddenly remembering doesn't haunt me**   
  
He been unsure of Sally's feelings for him for ages, and Sonic had to admit, his own emotions when it came to her...he knew he loved her, simply not the way lovers should. His doubts of her feelings were proven one day a month ago...   
  
**At the time you couldn't tell me   
That one day I'd be glad   
That something that I thought was love was misinterpreted**   
  
_Sonic walked into the hut Sally lived in, determined to speak with her about his confusion...."Hey Sal, can we--." He lost his voice at the sight before him...   
  
The princess and her royal guard broke off the intense kiss at Sonic's entrance, looks of surprise on thier faces. "Sonic, this... this isn't what it looks like...." Sally stuttered, trying desperatly to think of some story to explain there activities..._   
  
**She had another lover--she emphatically denied**   
  
_Sonic just stood there silently as his lover babbled; he should have been furious, heartbroken, betrayed, SOMETHING in regards to what he witnessed...he felt nothing. Empty. He didn't care. "It's alright Sal, I just was gonna say I need some time to myself. I'm gonna take some vacation time. Sorry to interrupt you two." He shut the door, not looking back, and went to his hut to pack. For some reason, he wasn't surprised Sally didn't come to talk...He threw the backpack in the Tornado, and headed off to the best place he could think of to think, and a place where no one would ever expect him to go...the floating island._   
  
The hedgehog sighed and got up, stretching his legs and arms, walking back into the dug out hole, still chuckling at the foolish depression he'd put himself through until the night before when everything became clear; He crawled back into the warm bed he'd slept in that night...   
  
**But they were doin' me a favor   
A blessing in disguise**   
  
And smiled as a strong arm wrapped around his waist. "Morning, Sonic." The other mobian said. "Nice day outside???"   
  
**If she would have been faithful   
If she could have been true   
Then I would've been cheated   
I would never know real love**   
  
Sonic turned over to see his new lovers face, and lay his head on thier chest..."Gorgeous."   
  
**I would've missed out on you**   
  
The lovers eye's stayed closed, while their hand slowly roamed over Sonic's body, rekindling the coals of passion that had lay dormant--and in some cases never been known about until lately.   
  
**I watch you sleeping- your body touchin' me   
There's no doubt about it   
This is where I want to be   
It's so ironic- I had to lose to win   
I want to thank her (Thank her again)**   
  
The hedgehog lay there and moaned at the wonderous contact, listening to the heartbeat below his ear, remembering the night before...   
  
_The thoughtful hero watched the sun set, frustrated at his predicament. It had been a month since he'd come to the island to get his head on straight. He'd been relaxing, enjoying life, even dating different girls and yet still no answer came to him...he was wondering if it ever would.   
  
"Why is this bothering you so much?" He turned around to see Knuckles walking towards him, the golden reflection of the sun tinting the echinda's red fur, as if he were a flame brought to life. For a brief moment, Sonic caught himself thinking how beautiful he looked like that...   
  
His gracious host sat down next to him on the ledge of the island, as the first stars began to appear in the darkening sky. "Not sure, really. It just feels like I'm missing something--I know it's close, but I just can't figure out what it is I need! It's driving me insane!!"   
  
"Ah..." For awhile, the two just sat there in silence, watching the night envelope them.   
  
"Hey, Sonic??"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"...I'm--I'm gonna do something. Just don't freak out on me, ok? It's just a test." Before the hedgehog could ask what the heck that meant, his head was turned to face Knuckles, and warm lips moved to touch his own.   
  
For a moment, Sonic did nothing, but his mind was going a mile a minute. What was Knux doing?!?! This is wrong! This is insane!! This is...   
  
This is.......nice.   
  
Really nice...   
  
The hedgehog pulled himself closer to Knuckles, draping his arms over the echindas broad shoulders. He wasn't sure where this was coming from, but suddenly, he had a feeling that this had been what he'd wanted all along.... _  
  
**It's a paradox- full of contradiction   
How I got from there to here   
It defies all Logical explanation**   
  
A smile crept over Sonic's lips. Never had he ever felt so right, so complete, than at this moment.   
  
"Knux? Remind me to call Sally later and thank her."   
  
Violet eyes opened, looking down curiously at his mate. "What for??"   
  
"Because..."   
  
"...**If she would have been faithful   
If she could have been true   
Then I would've been cheated   
I would never know real love   
I would've missed out on you**"   
  
**THE END**   
  
======================================================   
  
I know, not my best work, and it is short. But hey, this idea just wouldn't go away, even after I stopped this fic for a few months.... 


End file.
